Will of the Swarm
by CKain
Summary: The cerebrates were all extinguished shortly after the original Overmind's demise on Aiur. But before he died, he left behind the will of his defiance. One became publicity known as the Queen of Blades. The other is hidden, gaining more power as he grows.


**Hey Guys. CKain here with my first SC story. It may be a bit off the original plotline set (or maybe more than just a bit), but I hope you enjoy. (Even though you'll probably hate it.) Reviews, and critiques will be greatly appreciated and taken into account when I do updates!**

Prologue: The Last Cerebrate

_"Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me."_

I wish I could remember something. Or for that matter, have something to remember. I wish I could reflect back on my childhood days, and embrace the memories of enjoying ice cream, or swimming on a hot summer day. I wish the first memory engraved into my mind wasn't me screaming at a monstrous dinosaur looming over me, ready to devour my flesh. You know perhaps I should rephrase my previous statement; I wish I had something pleasant to remember.

* * *

"_Greetings Cerebrate. I am Samir Duran, and I am your master from this day forward. You have been created to serve me, and by doing so, serving a power far greater than you can ever comprehend. You have the greatest asset of being like me, a strong spirit contained in a human form. You have been engraved with the knowledge you need to survive and obey me. From this day on, I grant you the power of total control. You shall be my servant, and carry out everything I need for my plan to come to fruition. "_

_

* * *

_

In the beginning, I enjoyed it. A lot. It's not every day you get to boss around a bunch of alien creatures to do your bidding. I admit it was fun watching my minions eat dog poop just because I said so. That's another thing. This room had so many random things. There were containers of dog poop, vermin poison, and other delectable treats for my friends to snack on. They would kill themselves just because I commanded them to. I don't even have to say a word. They just do whatever it is I'm willing them to do with my mind. Then after the beginning was over, it became kind of creepy. This strange man would continuously enter my home, (though a large, sealed-off building with test tubes and purple goo wasn't very much of a home to begin with) and ask questions. For god's sake, I'd wish he would least tell me his name and greet me. Even my zerglings would give a quick bow as a greeting when they go to and forth from different rooms of the building. This man would always harass me with questions and orders. Most of them were focused on me and my friends.

"How are your slaves coming along? Do they follow your every command? Tell that one over there to sit and roll over."

I hated that man. He was way over his head to think that he could just come in and tell me what to do with my "slaves". I would order my minions to destroy that man if it weren't for this subconscious urge, telling me to obey the man. I hate that urge. It would prick at my brain, and I would always feel uneasy and nauseous, like I was resisting the pricking and the urge. Speaking of which, the worst part about the man though were the headaches. They would come almost every time he would saunter in with his hideous brown boots and white clothes. I would start hearing things, and I would become dizzy. I would try to force out the sounds, and I would sometimes crumple over from the pain. The man took no notice of this however, and assumed it to be "a birth defect of an otherwise perfect experiment." Is that what I was to this man. An experiment? I've been stuck in the same room for the past 2 years of my life. God knows why my body is preventing me from leaving. What is this force in my brain that commands my feet to stay away from those doors. Is it all because I'm an experiment? Am I doing everything according to what this man wants? I never sleep, eat, or drink, and I have all of this power just because the man decided to create me in free time? I don't know why, but every time he spits out that nasty word, I cringe, and my headaches get worse, as if they disapproved of what this man was saying. Sometimes I would faint from the internal chaos. The only thing I would remember would be the man saying,

"Rest my slave. For you shall soon bring the uprise of a new world. A perfect world."

Yeah, it's really bad and short for now. But I wanted to get the base of my whole story in my head down. Critiques are appreciated, as I will never get better than this if I don't get any. So please review!


End file.
